


Smelly Dog Farts

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon)
Genre: Farting, Incest Jokes, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Toilet humor, peeing, poop jokes, surprise murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Did you fuckers miss me?
Relationships: Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin
Kudos: 3





	Smelly Dog Farts

"You have smelly dog farts Brian," said Stewie, who secretly loved the smell because he has a boner for the dog. Get it? Dog, boner. Peter came fatly into the room and started yelling.

"My farts are totally better than Brian's!" he said as he got naked. Stewie barfed because no one wants to see Peter Griffin's fat naked ass, especially when he's farting up a storm. He ate cabbage and beans earlier so it smelled really gross.

"Oh yeah?!" said Brian as he ate a burrito and some cold Chinese food. He farted so loudly it caused the smoke alarm to go off and distract Chris and Meg from their homework. Chris got drawn in by the farting and sucked into the contest, making the house smell so bad that Meg finally snapped and killed both her parents because Peter sucks and Lois is a whore who enables that shit. Then she stuck Chris in a decontamination tank, made Brian go outside, and put Stewie in his room for a time-out.

"Goddammit, I wanted to keep smelling the farts," Stewie whined as he jacked off. Brian was offended at being put outside until he found a squirrel to chase and fuck.


End file.
